


Two Strange Men

by aprofessorbhaer



Category: Strange Men (Video Games)
Genre: Aromantic, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, F/F, F/M, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, Open Marriage, Open Relationships, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Post-Canon, Queer Character, Queer Themes, aromantic Shirley, aromantic Shirley Webber, bisexual David Hoover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-07 11:56:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprofessorbhaer/pseuds/aprofessorbhaer
Summary: After the events ofThe Boogie Man, Keith and David hang out more at the behest of their wives. Things progress from there.





	Two Strange Men

"So, how are things?"

Keith looked over at David, raising an eyebrow. David shrugged, a slight blush on his cheeks. (Was that a blush?) "I'm not taking it back. You called me to hang out, and now we're just sitting in a bar, not talking."

Keith's mouth twitched toward a smile. "I'll have you know, this IS how detectives hang out. Remember when you were oh-so-impressed by my job when we first met?"

David's cheeks pinkened more clearly. (That could be a trick of the light.) "Yeah, so? What's your point?"

"Just that maybe you shouldn't complain about having a drink with me."

"I wasn't complaining! You were the one complaining about my attempt to actually talk!"

"I didn't say a word. You've got nothing on me."

David smiled and ducked his head. Keith took a deep breath. Now was as good a time as any. "Why are you all right with your wife dating other people?"

David looked up wide-eyed at the subject jump, but still considered the question. "I knew when I married Shirley that our relationship would be...unusual. She's unlike anyone else I know--well, besides you."

Keith blinked. "Me? How?"

David shrugged, staring down at his beer. "I dunno, you're both...complete. You have people whom you love and care about, but they aren't filling holes in your life or something."

"I would feel incomplete without Helena. I've only just started feeling like a person again, after...our son died." A few months ago, he wouldn't have finished that sentence. "You didn't really answer my question, though."

David huffed. "Shirley told me this would happen. She gave me permission to tell you...she's aromantic. She doesn't feel romantic attraction the way most people do. She loves me; it just doesn't look the way other people expect it to. It's just as real, though. We're committed to each other, we chose to spend our lives together. Her relationships with other people don't change that." Now David smiled. "I'm not in competition with your wife for Shirley's affections. We don't fill the same place in her life. I'm her husband, Helena is her girlfriend. It works because she's happy and so am I. I hope Helena is, too."

Now Keith smiled. "Oh, she is." Looking at David, the smile became a smirk. "Well? Aren't you going to ask me?"

David tilted his head in question. "But...I already know why, or I can guess. You do it because it makes Helena happy, right?"

"What about your side of the deal, David? Or is Shirley the only one?"

David cleared his throat, his face red (with embarrassment?). "I, uh, I can date, too. If I want. Our only rule is we come home to each other. And communicate openly and honestly."

Keith refrained from saying that was actually two rules. "And do you want? To date someone?"

David rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Why do you ask, Keith? Did Shirley say something to Helena?" His face paled. "Oh my god, she did, didn't she? Look, I'm so sorry. I wasn't gonna do anything, I swear."

Keith put a hand on his shoulder. "David, Helena only said that I should ask you, Shirley didn't tell us anything else. What's got you so worried?"

David put his head in his hands, though he didn't shrug off Keith's touch. "Oh, come on, Keith. You know what I'm talking about. You're a detective; you've probably know since the beginning, right?"

"Hey." Keith pulled gently on David's shoulder, turning him to face him. "It doesn't bother me. And I won't do anything if you don't want me to."

David met his eyes, confused. "What?"

"Yes, I know you're attracted to me. And you're my friend, so you probably like me, too. But that doesn't mean I expect anything, okay? Attraction and action are two different things." Keith leaned back to give David some space. "I just want you to know that I'm open to trying something, if that's what you want."

David stared. "You like men? Not just women?"

Keith smiled. "I like you. I like Helena. That's all that matters to me, really. I don't concern myself with other people."

"Oh." David still looked a bit shell-shocked, but his color was back to normal.

Keith took a chance. "Just let me know if you're ever interested." He winked.

David seemed to choke on air. "I'd--I'd like that."

**Author's Note:**

> I might add another part to this that includes the Shirley/Helena relationship, and/or actual kissing and all that jazz. I'm just very out of my depth with smut. I wanted to get this part published before AO3 deletes my draft lol.


End file.
